Cendre
by Silver-Wolf-Shikage
Summary: Le règne du Joker semble agacé Double-Face qui décide d'éliminer ce dernier. Mais voilà que pour son plan, il requière de l'aide de l'Épouvantail. Le mafieux arrivera-t-il à ses fins alors qu'il se retrouve tourmenter par sa schizophrénie, ainsi que par le comportement de son nouvel associé ?


**- OS Batman -**

Le règne du Joker semble agacé Double-Face qui décide d'éliminer ce dernier. Me voilà que pour son plan, il requière de l'aide de l'Épouvantail. Le mafieux arrivera-t-il à ses fins alors qu'il se retrouve tourmenter par sa schizophrénie, ainsi que par le comportement de son nouvel associé ?

**Personnage:** Double-Face / Jonathan Crane / Carrie / Edgard

**Genre:** Action / psychologie

* * *

**- Cendre -**

Le jeu pouvait commencer, la pièce dans les airs scintillait sous la lumière de la salle avant de retomber dans la paume de son possesseur. Le jugement n'allait pas tarder et il était prêt à prendre l'affaire. Il était là, à ses pieds, tenant à garder son sang-froid face lui. Le monde de la pègre était cruel, on pouvait même le comparer à l'enfer. Au début, on croquait la pomme, nous dévoilant un tout nouvel univers au goût délicieux. On commençait à s'enrichir, à prendre du pouvoir et puis... vint la descente dans les flammes. Il fallait savoir jouer avec le feu pour se permettre de rester dans les doux nuages de la luxure. Créer son propre paradis pour ne pas finir six pieds sous terre. L'homme à la pièce l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il devait en remercier la mort de son frère et de sa mère, sans oublier les traitements de son cher père. Il regarda encore une fois son ancien collègue au sol, puis soupira pour faire comprendre à quel point il était déçu. A cette instant, l'homme à terre se mit à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il pouvait réparer les dégâts et qu'il ne le décevrait plus. Encore des paroles en l'air, mensonges par mensonges, il continuait à s'enfoncer.

- Pile, je te laisse une dernière chance, face, tu meurs.  
- Je t'en prie ! Pas la pièce ! C'est immoral de laisser cette pièce décider de mon sort !  
- La seule moralité qui tienne dans un monde cruel est la chance. Impartiale. Équitable. Vraie.

Avant qu'on ne puisse lui répondre, il fit aller une nouvelle fois sa pièce en l'air. Elle tournoya plus haut que d'habitude et quand elle atterrit sur la main du mafieux, il la dissimula sous son autre main. Il sourit, montrant bien son côté meurtri en soufflant qu'il était persuadé que sa face préférée était au rendez-vous. L'ambiance était lourde pour l'homme à terre qui se mit à trembler en le voyant agir ainsi, il se dépêcha de détourner le regard de sa chair carbonisée. Mais au final, tous les regards se rivèrent sur la pièce quand enfin, le chef retira sa main. Bingo. A la vue de tous, la femme de la pièce était entaillée de tous les côtés. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ses hommes pour sortir leurs armes et tirer sur l'homme toujours au sol. La flaque de sang s'écoula lentement sur le planché, reflétant le visage du chef mafieux. Double-Face allait devoir retrouver quelqu'un pour remplacer ce cadavre. Il avait déjà son idée et il sortit pour mettre la suite de son plan en place. Suivis de ses hommes, il prit place dans une voiture classieuse et regarda le ciel gris de Gotham. Il pensait à sa mère. Elle était la seule personne à être vraiment morte dans la famille. Chaque fois qu'un jugement de la pièce était terminé, il pensait à elle. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule personne qui ne lui avait pas laissé quelque chose avant son départ. C'était compliqué... mais la vie de Harvey Dent n'avait jamais été facile. Il ne connaissait pas la normalité et ce depuis enfant, son grand frère âgé de deux ans de plus que lui en était la cause. Murray était le roi des bêtises et des méchancetés. Il avait partagé son amour du feu qui lui avait coûté la vie. Harvey ferma les yeux en y pensant, il se souvenait encore de ce jour, sentant encore l'odeur de la fumée acre et de la chair brûlée. Ses souvenirs se brouillèrent entre la mort de son frère et l'accident qui lui avait coûté la moité de son corps. Il lâcha un grognement et tenta de penser à autre chose. Au fond, il se demandait si cet accident était l'ironie du sort, une sorte de punition divine. C'était de sa faute si Murray était mort. Prit pas la peur, Harvey avait fermé la porte à clé et s'était recroquevillé sur lui pour se protéger des flammes qui dévoraient la pièce fermée, son frère avec. Son aîné hurlait, l'insultait, mais le pauvre gamin était beaucoup trop effrayé pour oser se redresser. Et des années plus tard, voilà qu'il ressentait ces même odeurs et cette même peur. Sauf que cette fois, c'était lui la victime. L'acide de ce laboratoire lui ayant giclé dessus sans aucune pitié. Il était étonnant de voir qu'il était encore en vie. Les médecins avaient fait de leur mieux, mais jamais Harvey ne fut satisfait du résultat. Mais était-ce vraiment Harvey ? L'homme était né avec un trouble de la personnalité qui avait été fructifié avec son père et avec cet accident... sa schizophrénie fit un saut en avant. Il n'était plus Harvey... il était devenu Double-Face. La pièce que lui avait léguée son père ne faisait que souligner son nouveau nom. Harvey était réuni avec Murray et ce pour toujours. Son père devait en être ravi ! Non.. leur paternel ne le serait jamais. Pendant des années, il avait fait bien comprendre à son deuxième fils à quel point il le haïssait. C'était à cause de Harvey que Murray était mort et aussi à cause de lui que sa chère femme s'était suicidée. Elle avait été trop bouleversée par la mort de son enfant, et elle se rejetait toute la faute. Harvey était bien trop petit pour pouvoir sauver son frère. Elle l'avait toujours protégé de son mari, n'hésitant pas à lui hurler qu'il était innocent. Mais elle craqua et se donna la mort un matin. Le père était brisé et il se défoula sur « le morveux ». Il avait même fini par prendre plaisir à le tabasser, jouant à pile ou face avec lui. Il avait toujours cette même rengaine : « Pile, tu resteras sauf, face, tu vas souffrir ». Chose que son fils ne savait pas, et que personne ne savait d'ailleurs, c'était que la pièce qu'il utilisait avait deux faces. Harvey ne se rendit compte de cette mascarade lorsque que son père lui offrit la pièce. Malgré tout ce que cette pièce lui avait fait bavé, il en fut incapable de s'en séparer. Au contraire, il s'en servit à l'instar de père et il se fit vite une réputation dans le monde de la pègre, se faisant surnommé Pile ou Face.

Arrivé dans sa demeure, Double-Face se retira dans son bureau pour jeter un dernier un coup d'œil au plan de l'asile d'Arkham. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il avait eu pour projet de changer de scientifique et celui qui lui fallait était enfermé. Le Joker était dehors, lui aussi, et il se devait d'avoir un associer qui pourrait lui permettre de rivaliser avec ce clown et pouvoir l'envoyer dans l'oubli. L'Épouvantail était un fin scientifique et il lui semblait plus plausible de créer une alliance avec ce type qu'avec Poison Evy ou Mr. Freeze. Le mafieux ne s'était jamais entendu avec la rousse, elle avait beau être séduisante, il n'était pas un fana de la végétation. Tandis que Freeze, il serait plus absorbé dans ses recherches pour sauver sa fichue femme que pour l'aider dans ses plans. Bien sur, l'or de la virée de ce soir, il n'allait pas y aller en personne. Il allait laisser un de ses homme sans occuper, Edgard Weiss, un homme fraîchement arrivé dans son équipe. Il avait beau être nouveau, Double-Face devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait ses preuves et qu'il avait l'âme d'un meneur. Il espérait en faire son bras droit, mais avant ça, il allait devoir le mettre à l'épreuve. La libération de l'homme de paille était parfait pour ça. Il l'avait d'ailleurs convoqué dans son bureau, assis dans son beau fauteuil, il l'attendait en jouant avec sa pièce. Après quelques minutes, on toqua à la porte et après une simple réponse du patron, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il était assez grand et on voyait qu'il était bien musclé. Ses petits yeux bleus lui donnait un air fermé et vicieux, ses sourcils épais et arqués n'aidaient en rien à adoucir son regard. Il avait aussi un visage très carré, les mâchoires proéminentes et un nez épaté. Il avait fraîchement coupé ses cheveux noirs et les avait soigneusement coiffé. Il devait avoir remarqué que Double-Face lui montrait de l'intérêt et se tenait à faire bonne impression chaque fois qu'ils devraient se croiser. Le jeune homme ne fut pas déçu quand son patron lui annonça sa requête, il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour accepter et prendre congé de lui. Il fallait bien qu'il annonce la nouvelle aux autres et qu'il fasse le paon. Le chef était sur que dans très peu de temps, on allait venir le déranger. Son bras droit actuel allait certainement lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête et qu'il aurait très bien pu faire cela à la place du nouveau. La belle affaire ! Double-Face n'aimait pas qu'on contredise ses ordres et ces temps, il le faisait trop à son goût. Voilà pourquoi il gardait un œil sur Edgard, le formant lui-même à devenir un bien meilleur second. Il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir.

Les heures passèrent, Double-Face attendait maintenant dans un fauteuil, jouant avec sa pièce en jetant quelques regards à l'horloge. Il mettait un temps fou et cela le contrariait. Bientôt, il entendit du mouvement dehors. Le bruit de moteur se tut, laissant place à des pas, ainsi que des messe-basses. On ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bâtiment que s'était approprié leur patron. Edgard était en tête, un sourire aux lèvres en arrivant devant le boss. Comme pour se donner un peu plus de classe, il claqua des doigts et deux autres hommes arrivèrent, maintenant Jonathan Crane quelque peu inconscient. Double-Face resta silencieux, examinant son prochain partenaire sans tout son attirail d'homme de paille. La déception était grande pour le schizophrène, Crane ressemblait à un rat de bibliothèque menant une vie des plus misérable. Comment un type comme lui pouvait-il être un des célèbres ennemis de Batman, alors qu'il était... qu'il n'était rien. Le mafieux se sentait profondément insulté et serra sa pièce entre ses doigts. On osait le mettre à la même échelle que ce gringalet ? Il se leva, prit d'une fureur attisée par Murray, et s'approcha de la touffe orange allongée sur le sol. Pour le réveiller, Double-Face le gratifia d'un coup de pied en pleine figure qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Jonathan. Il était si faible... si petit... si fragile... Double-Face avait envie de le casser en deux, juste pour prouver qu'il valait mieux que lui et qu'il était un adversaire de Batman bien plus important que ce minable. Murray... Le grand homme se figea, ce qui restait d'Harvey essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il savait qu'il avait fait ça sous la domination de son autre lui. Il n'y avait que Murray pour penser de cette manière et vouloir faire du mal à autre criminel pour ravir son ego. Il tenta alors de le raisonner, lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas à le tuer. Ils avaient besoin de lui et de ses connaissances, le tuer résulterait à avoir perdu du temps pour établir un plan d'évasion pour lui, ainsi que de devoir se retrouver à s'allier avec Poison Evy ou Mr. Freeze. Les deux personnalités se confrontèrent de longues minutes dans le silence. Ce fut le juge qui les départagea, et pour le plus grand malheur de Murray, il donna raison à Harvey. Pendant tout ce temps, Crane avait repris ses esprits et Edgard l'avait relevé sans ménagement. Le roux se massa la mâchoire en grognant légèrement, il s'en souviendrait et ne manquerait pas de leur faire payer. Comme Double-Face ne lui disait toujours rien, il prit la parole d'une voix remplie de mépris.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend pour m'amener ici ?! J'espère pour toi que tu as une très bonne explication !  
- Tu aurais préféré rester à Arkham ?!, intervint Edgard.  
- Silence Edgard, tu n'as pas à prendre la parole à ma place.

Double-Face semblait tout à fait calme, mais ce n'était que dans les apparences. Malgré que sa personnalité faisant office de juge lui avait donné raison, Murray continuait de le tarauder. Comme pour oublier les tentatives de son autre, il fixa Crane et lui exposa son plan. Il voulait terrasser le Joker une fois pour toute. Batman était peut-être leur ennemi commun, le clown lui mettait bien des bâtons dans les roues quand il établissait un plan pour éliminer la chauve-souris. Le Joker se proclamait être le seul à avoir le droit de tuer le super-héros et cela déplaisait énormément à Double-Face. Pour ça, le mafieux voulait se servir du gaz de l'Épouvantail qu'il mettrait dans les mêmes bouteille que le Joker utilisait pour stocker son gaz hilarant. Ainsi, les gaz échangés, il suffirait d'une simple confrontation avec lui pour qu'il se laisse piéger. Double-Face avait bien sûr tout prévu. Il savait, de source sûr, que le clown allait régulièrement vérifier dans son laboratoire que son gaz était bien fait. Ce bâtiment devait être secret pour Double-Face et ses hommes, mais le mafieux avait été malin. Après avoir tué le scientifique qui se chargeait du gaz hilarant, le Joker n'avait eu d'autres choix que de trouver un autre employé qui puisse faire ce travail. Manque de chance pour le clown, il avait mit la main sur Aaron Mcfield, un homme qui devait beaucoup d'argent à Double-Face. Et pour rembourser la dette béante qu'il avait au près de lui, il donnait toutes les informations qu'il avait sur son nouveau patron auprès de Double-Face. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il était sur ce plan. En y réfléchissant, le schizoïde avait attendu deux ans pour que tout soit en place. Tel un lion en cage, il attendait le moment venu pour passer à l'action. C'était long et il commençait à être dans ses limites, l'atrophié ne pouvait pas se permette d'erreur. Joker était peut-être fou, il était loin d'être un imbécile. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il se doute de quelque chose et que le plan élaboré de Double-Face soit un véritable fiasco. A présent, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une pièce et cette dernière, c'était Crane. Ayant fini ses explications, le grand boss se remit à jouer avec sa pièce pour se détendre. Il attendait la réponse du roux et il devait bien avouer qu'il était nerveux. S'il essuyait un refus, il allait de soit qu'il le tuerait, mais il devrait tout recommencer avec un autre scientifique et revoir tous ses plans. Le mafieux était fatigué de cette attente, il voulait passer à l'action et réduire à néant ce clown diabolique. Jonathan avait bien compris que tout reposait sur lui, il fit mine de réfléchir en regardant un peu tout autour de lui. Il sentait la frustration de Double-Face et cela l'amusait énormément de la voir s'amplifier quand il poussait un soupire de réflexion. Les cartes en mains, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres du docteur. Il acceptait de l'aider à deux conditions. Premièrement, il voulait qu'on lui laisse le temps de mener ses recherches pour perfectionner son sérum de peur et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas n'importe quel cobaye... sous le nom de la personne, Double-Face lança un regard à Edgard qui ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce. Puis, le chef finit par accepter le contrat qui liait à présent les deux hommes.

Il était tard et jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu se douter que bientôt Edgard allait sonner à sa porte. Peignant dans sa chambre, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Comme d'habitude, elle ne bougea pas. De toute manière, elle ne connaissait personne qui aurait eu l'idée de lui proposer de sortir boire un verre. Et puis, si c'était le cas, il valait de soit qu'on le lui demande par téléphone. Elle lâcha tout de même son pinceau pour se saisir de son portable pour bien vérifier que personne ne lui avait laissé de message. D'un soupire, elle le lança sur son lit. Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle n'était pas des plus bavarde et dès qu'on essayait de tisser un lien avec elle, la brune se refermait sur son art. Un cri de femme la fit sursauter, lui faisant donner un coup de pinceau là où il ne fallait pas sur sa toile. Elle se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et quand elle entendit son père hurler à son tour, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Elle fut des plus choquée de voir un homme imposant frapper son père à répétition en plein visage. Il ne bougeait même plus. Elle ne put se retenir d'appeler son paternel, se demandant s'il était mort. Elle pleurait en voyant sa mère au sol, elle aussi, inconsciente. Ou morte. L'homme, en l'entendant, lâcha le père avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard mauvais. D'une grosse voix bourrue, il lui demanda alors si c'était elle, Carrie. Son souffle se coupa quand il prononça son nom. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?! La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu et elle doutait très franchement que ce soit le nouveau petit ami de cette bécasse d'Amy qui était venu lui faire la moral. Tremblotante, elle recula d'un pas, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer et emprunter sa fenêtre. Edgard n'avait pas perdu de temps, à peine était-elle arrivée de l'autre côté de sa chambre que l'homme déboula en défonçant sa porte. Elle cria, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'escalier de secoure, mais jamais elle ne put mettre un pied dehors. On la traîna de force dans une voiture, lui attacha les mains dans le dos et lui colla un morceau de scotche sur la bouche. Personne ne vint l'aider. Et pourtant, bien des passants avaient vu la scène. Edgard allait faire la fierté de son patron. Il se voyait déjà félicité et récompensé d'avoir réussit tout ce que son boss lui avait demandé. Il garda un œil sur Carrie et ricana, non, ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait lui filer entre les doigts et lui attiré les foudres du grand patron.

De retour au repère de Double-Face, Edgard ramena sa captive au près du maître des lieux. Se levant de son fauteuil, le mafieux vint arracher le bâillon de la jeune femme et la regarda de haut. Pourquoi Crane avait-il demander cette fille ? A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que l'Épouvantail, cette fois dans toute sa splendeur, arriva dans la pièce.

- Vous en avez mit du temps pour me la rapporter ! Je vais enfin pouvoir, réellement, commencer mon travail.

La tension était monté d'un cran. L'homme de paille faisait bien comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui de suite, sans que l'on puisse la questionner. Double-Face le regarda un long moment, puis se détourna pour retourner à sa rêverie en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher. Comme simple réponse, son nouvel associer lâcha un ricanement et disparut de la salle avec la jeune femme qui n'avait pas osé émettre le moindre mot, ni même la moindre contrainte quand l'Épouvantail la saisit. Elle devait très certainement être proche de lui. De la famille ? Non, elle ne ressemblait en rien à cet homme rachitique. La brune était plutôt jolie malgré les traces de peinture qu'elle avait sur les bras et sur le visage. Sa petite amie ? Il s'esclaffa d'un rire mauvais. Comment un rat comme lui pouvait-il se taper une nana pareille ? Il ne vaut rien et pourtant, il a quand même une fille à son bras... ! Haha... les filles devaient très certainement préférer les hommes de son genre qu'un homme au corps à moitié vif. L'énervement reprit Double-Face, il renversa son fauteuil de rage et cogna le mur qui était proche de lui. Edgard qui était toujours dans la pièce, restant des plus silencieux, il n'osa regarder son patron qui finit par s'approcher de lui. Il saisit son larbin par le col et le força à lui faire lever la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Je te fais peur ?! Tu me trouves trop laid à regarder ?, aboya-t-il.

Paniqué, le noiraud secoua vivement la tête en levant les bras en l'air. Edgard était quelqu'un de costaud et plus grand que son supérieur, pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas son boss à lui faire quitter le sol. Double-Face le propulsa en arrière, lui faisant heurter le mur. Il fallait qu'il se calme... il sortit rejoindre ses quartiers et y resta jusqu'au lendemain.

Torturé, voilà ce qu'était Harvey Dent. Un homme qui ne cessait de souffrir, meurtri par ses troubles psychologiques, la culpabilité et le dégoût. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il pouvait être tranquille. Murray était toujours là pour lui rapporter à quel point il était laid, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Si Harvey était devenu quelqu'un d'aussi respecter aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce à lui. Murray était la meilleure chose dans ce corps, tout le reste n'était plus bas que terre. Harvey était une loque, un incapable et son double lui avait hurlé toute la nuit que c'était de sa faute si leur personne était égalée au rat orange qu'il avait sortit de cage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Double-Face finit par sortir de sa chambre, il se dirigea sans plus tardé dans le coin ou Crane avait installé son laboratoire, ainsi que sa chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce, il pouvait observé bon nombre de fiole si et là contenant des couleurs des moins ragoutante. Jonathane avait gardé son costume, travaillant dos à lui. Le roux ne sembla pas avoir entendu le mafieux, marmonnant des suppositions quant à l'effet de son expérience. Profitant de son invisibilité, Double-Face chercha du regard la jeune femme de la veille, tournant la tête, il vit un rideau cacher une partie plus étroite de la pièce. Alors qu'il faisait quelque pas dans cette direction, la voix de l'Épouvantail s'éleva pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait ici et de se stopper immédiatement. A voir, son nouvel acolyte ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de ce rideau. Tout en lui répondant qu'il voulait voir les progrès de son travail, Double-Face tira soudainement le rideau. Carrie était endormie sur un lit double et il put remarqué qu'elle était nue sous le duvet. Le mafieux pinça les lèvres en refermant le rideau, à croire que Crane avait plus passé du bon temps avec la belle brune qu'avec ces fioles. L'agacement se marqua sur le visage du scientifique, il grinçait des dents même. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcer et l'Épouvantail rectifia le tire en lui désignant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. En évitant un langage trop scientifique, il expliqua qu'il avait créée un sérum plus performant. Il rendait les visions de ces victimes plus réaliste, ainsi que plus violente. Avant que Double-Face ne dise quoi que ce soit, il ajouta qu'il devait encore le tester sur Carrie et qu'il l'informerait s'il était prêt ou non. Un soupire blasé s'échappa des lèvres du mafieux qui s'approcha dangereusement de l'Épouvantail qui ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Très bien, Crane. Mais que les choses soient clair. Tu profiteras de baiser ta nana quand t'auras finit ton boulot ! On a pas le temps pour les plaisirs charnels et j'espère pour toi que t'as bien compris. Ou je te jure que cette fille ne finira pas que dans ton lit.

- Toi ? Tu la prendrais ? Je lui demanderais alors, si ce que t'as entre les jambes est aussi divisé en deux couleurs.

Alors que l'Épouvantail se mit à rire, Double-Face sortit son pistolet et le colla à la tête de ce dernier. Le silence revenu et avant que tout ne part de travers, une voix féminine s'éleva.

- Pardonnez les dires de monsieur Crane... Double-Face ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerais personnellement que ce sérum soit parfait pour votre plan.

La surprise du se lire sur les traits du mafieux quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Encore nue, elle s'était entourée des draps du lit et s'était approchée des deux hommes. Pas une once de peur ne marquait ses yeux, même face à sa peau vif. Jusque là, aucune femme n'avait tenu sans crier ou exprimer une peur sans pareil en le regardant face à face. Mais elle... calmement, il rengaina son arme et quitta la salle sans un mot de plus. Il s'était sentit totalement désarmé face à la brune, à croire qu'il aurait eu beau lui agiter son flingue sous le nez, elle n'aurait même pas frémis. Son téléphone sonna et il put constater que c'était Aaron. Il lui annonça qu'il lui avait envoyé des bouteilles de gaz vides et que le Joker viendrait lui rendre visite vendredi. Raccrochant, Double-Face fit par à ces hommes que dans exactement cinq jours, le clown de Gotham ne sera plus de ce monde. Acclamé par ses hommes, il retrouva sa bonne humeur et émit son sourire le plus charmeur en se remettant à jouer avec sa pièce, la faisant passer entre ses doigts. D'abord le Joker, puis Batman et en suite... la ville sera à lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit euphorique, fier de voir sa patience bientôt récompensée. Pour l'événement, il invita Edgard à se poster prêt de lui et déclara qu'il était son nouveau bras droit. Puis il pointa du doigt son ancien second qui s'avança à son tour. Il déglutissait avec peine et quand son patron fit aller sa pièce bien haut, il se mit à prier que le destin joue en sa faveur. Le canon de pistolet à présent sur son front, l'homme se mit à serrer des poings en regardant Edgard dans les yeux.

- Allons, Ed, laisses lui le temps de formuler ces dernières paroles, dit Double-Face en montrant le côté abîmé de sa pièce à la foule.

- Regardes bien, Edgard Weiss, le même sort t'attend et à ce moment là, tu penseras à moi, murmura l'ancien second.

Edgard fut le seul à entendre et ignorant ces paroles, il tira. Il se fit alors acclamer à son tour, tellement fort qu'il en oublia l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir, ainsi que les paroles d'avertissement qu'il avait entendu. L'ambiance était devenue festive et Double-Face leur permis de se relaxer un peu en ville. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas laissé un peu profiter et ces hommes commençaient à perdre leur bonne humeur, ainsi que l'appréciation de leur boss. Alors que ces hommes partaient, le grand mafieux ferma les yeux, perdant soudainement son sourire. Il fut un temps ou il pouvait se joindre à eux, mais avec son apparence actuelle... Murray profita de cette pensée pour venir ranimer ses souvenirs, lui répétant a nouveau que tout était de sa faute s'il était devenu aussi laid et aussi répugnant. D'un pas pressé, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. On avait allumé la cheminé et remit de l'ordre dans son bureau comme il l'avait demandé. Combien de fois avait-il mit à sac cette pièce ? Lourdement, Double-Face s'assit sur le fauteuil près du feu et observa les flammes danser pour lui. Il laissa glisser son regard vers sa table basse, son attention attirée par une boîte de bois clair. Il retenu son souffle en la reconnaissant et lentement, il vint s'en saisir. Celui qui avait rangé son bureau devait être nouveau pour ne pas avoir ranger la boîte à sa place habituelle. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son contenu lui saute à la figure, il retira le couvercle d'une immense précaution et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux avant d'y déposer la boîte. Ses yeux se vidèrent d'expression quand il en sortit le contenu. Peut-être qu'au final, sa mère lui avait laissé quelque chose avant de rejoindre le ciel, mais c'était un cadeau qui lui faisait mal... qui l'empoisonnait. Sa mère appréciait beaucoup la photographie et avait rangé précieusement toutes les photos de leur famille dans cette boîte. Double-Face revoyait son sourire si jovial, tenant deux bambins dans ses bras. Elle semblait si heureuse de l'avoir, de les avoir... son père aussi semblait goûter au bonheurs de la vie. Ils avaient conçu leur paradis tous deux, mais le nuage qui les soutenaient n'avait pas pu supporter le poids des deux marmots. Ils étaient tous tombés dans les braises des enfers. Les larmes coulèrent de son œil valide. Il en fut aveuglé. Le grand mafieux était redevenu ce petit enfant qu'on appelait autre fois Harvey. S'étant recroquevillé sur lui, ses larmes tombèrent sur les photos aux visages heureux, des visages qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais en vrai. Murray revenu d'un coup, lui hurlant de cesser de pleurer comme une fillette. Alors que Harvey portait ses bras à sa tête comme pour étouffer les dires de son autre, sa boîte vola dans les flammes. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à lécher la pierre extérieur de son foyer. Le choc fut grand. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés sur les photos qui déjà, disparaissaient sous les couleurs rouges. Il tomba à genoux devant sa cheminée dans un silence des pus total. Le temps sembla s'être arrêter et la seule chose qui vint le troubler fut une petite voix qui venait de derrière son dos. Double-Face ne se retourna pas, mais il reconnut Carrie. Ellelui annonça que l'Épouvantail avait remplit les bombes de gaz et qu'il avait déjà préparé les masques à oxygène pour ces hommes et lui. Il l'avait entendu, mais il fut incapable de lui répondre, trop absorbé par les cendres de ces photos. Il se sentait mourir une nouvelle fois et il suppliait le bon Dieu pour que ce soit pour de bon. Un trou béant se formait en lui, plus grand encore, laissant plus de place à Murray. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit les commandes. Se relevant, il s'approcha de Carrie et lui ordonna sans ménagement de déguerpir de son bureau et de se dépêcher de renvoyer les bombes à Aaron.

Les cinq jours passèrent dans le calme le plus total. Tout le monde était prêt à présent pour attaquer le Joker, ils attendaient juste les ordres du patron. L'attente avait suffisamment duré. Double-Face prit une poignée de ses hommes pour les diviser dans deux fourgons et ordonna au reste de ses larbins de se tenir en alerte durant bien quinze minutes avant de rappliquer au point d'attaque. Il fallait la jouer en finesse, Double-Face ne pouvait se risquer d'envoyer d'un coup tout ces hommes au combat. Il laissa Edgard monter dans l'un des deux véhicule, ça allait être à lui de mener la première vague d'attaque. Le boss comptait attendre avec les autres, voulant que son second élimine les sbires du clown pour lui ouvrir un passage directe vers son véritable adversaire. Double-Face n'en avait plus rien à faire de Crane et de Carrie, aussi, avait-il prévus qu'une fois être rentré triomphant, il se ferait une joie de les juger tout deux. Et après ? Batman voudra sûrement se joindre à la partie. Le mafieux n'en avait que faire de la chauve-souris pour le moment. S'il était capable de tuer le Joker, alors le chevalier noir allait vite rejoindre l'autre monde à son tour. Murray en était certain. Harvey, lui, avait soudainement d'autre projet, mais son autre lui les fit vite taire. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux véhicules étaient partit, laissant Double-Face et le reste de ses hommes à proximiter du laboratoire du Joker. Le patron tripotait son masque à oxygène, attendant les nouvelles de son second par la radio du fourgon. Il eut l'immense plaisir d'apprendre que Aaron n'avait pas menti sur la venue du clown et qu'il avait bien fait son travail. Aussi, Edgard annonçait que tout se passait à merveille. Certes, il y avait quelques pertes d'homme, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux sbires adversaires. Alors qu'il voulu donner plus de détails, la radio émit un petit « plop » qui annonça la fin de la connexion. Cette imbécile avait sûrement dû se faire descendre... il fallait déjà trouver un nouveau second... la belle affaire. Il mit ce problème de côté et fit signe à ses hommes de mettre leur masque et d'entrer dans le labo. L'excitation était bien trop grande pour attendre plus longtemps de passer à l'attaque ! Mais voilà qu' à peine entré, l'horreur lui prit les tripes. Tous ces hommes étaient à terre, ainsi que ceux du Joker. Le gaz de l'Épouvantail avait fait son effet en plus des balles. Mais le mafieux remarquait bien sur ses hommes que certains n'étaient même pas blessés. Leur visage était déformé par une peur qui leur avait coûté la vie. Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Ils étaient protégés avec leur masque... ! Le déclic se fit soudainement. Inhalant l'air de son masque, Double-Face comprit que cet enfoiré de Crane l'avait piégé, ayant remplacé l'oxygène par son propre gaz. Il était trop tard à présent. Il avait beau faire comprendre à ses hommes de faire marche arrière pour quitter le labo, personne ne répondit à ses gestes. Ils étaient tous en train de se mettre à paniquer et à hurler de terreur. Alors l'atrophié se mit à courir en arrachant son masque qu'il jeta au sol. Il se couvrit le visage à l'aide de son haut et chercha à quitter le bâtiment, mais un lambeau de flammes lui barra la route. Tout prenait feu, le plafond, les murs, le sol... Double-Face s'efforçait de garder sa lucidité, mais il se laissa peu à peu entraîner par le décor, par le cadavre de sa mère encore pendu qui prenait feu, par son frère qui hurlait de l'autre bout que tout était de sa faute et par son père près de lui qui le secouait de rage. La conscience d'Harvey prit alors le dessus et il se mit à hurler, encore et encore, priant pour qu'on lui arrache la vie. Il tomba au sol, se donnant l'illusion de se faire dévorer par le feu.

La police n'avait pas tardé à arriver, ainsi que Batman. Double-Face était encore vivant, encore sous l'effet du gaz et il n'y avait aucune trace du Joker, ni celle de Queen. L'inspecteur avait vite conclus à guerre de gang, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que le gaz de l'Épouvantail faisait là. Depuis son évasion d'Arkham, il ne lui avait pas mit la main dessus, ni même entendu parler de lui. Ou c'était-il caché ? Batman arriva près de l'inspecteur, comme à son habitude, sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

- Ah... Batman... je suppose que tu te doutes que l'enlèvement de cette fille qui habite au nord de central parc est lié à toute cette histoire, expliqua l'inspecteur, je pense qu'elle a servit à Double-Face pour que Jonathan Crane lui donne la formule de son gaz.

- Hum... On peut dire qu'il l'a bien sous-estimer, répondit Batman

- Bon, au moins, nous avons mit la main sur le gaz hilarant du Joker. Nos chercheur auront de quoi faire pour ne plus être affecter par ce poison. Mais il faut absolument retrouver la fille, finit-il l'air grave.

Alors que Gordon voulu jeter un dernier regard au super-héros, il avait déjà disparut. Il soupira et se tourna vers l'ancien labo du clown, observant des ambulanciers s'occuper de Double-Face. Ce dernier demandait encore à ce qu'on lui donne la mort. Il disait : « Tuez-moi avant que Murray ne revienne ». L'inspecteur ignorait qui était ce Murray dont il parlait, mais vu comme le mafieux en avait peur, il se doutait bien que ce dernier devait être un véritable démon. Il fallait être fort pour effrayer Double-Face, alors il n'osait imaginer l'influence que pouvait avoir ce Murray sur lui.

Pauvre Harvey. En plus de ces démons du passé, il allait être hanté par ce que le gaz de l'Épouvantail lui avait fait voir... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid saupoudrée de cendre encore chaude.

* * *

**Minute de l'auteur:** _J'ai trimé pour trouver une bonne fin et j'espère qu'elle ne vous déçois pas ! Quant à ce qu'est devenu notre cher Épouvantail, ainsi que Carrie, je vous laisse le plaisir de l'imaginer. A la base, je voulais me concentrer uniquement sur le personnage de Double-Face... mais j'ai pas pu résister de faire entrer Crane dans la danse ! Et Carrie par la même occasion, puis qu'on m'a réclamé de la refaire partie de mon histoire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce personnage né de mon imagination plairait autant. J'en suis... assez fière, huhu. Ah ! Et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé à faire d'autres OS sur l'univers de Batman ! Je doute que cela soit le dernier... prochainement, je pense faire sur Victor Freeze, ou encore Jervis, le Chapelier. Mais comme pour tout, ce n'est qu'une musique d'avenir, il n'y a rien de sur. Salutation, Silver-Wolf._


End file.
